As the population of the earth has increased tremendously each year, birth control is an important subject to pursuit. Another important problem facing the world today is the serious consequence of the transferable diseases obtained through sexual intercourse: from the annoying skin itch, to the awful venereal diseases, and sometimes to the deadly AIDS. It can be understood that effective method is still needed to provide more efficiency for avoiding the unwanted pregnancy; and more important, to reducing the possibility of obtaining communicable sexual diseases when performing a sexual activity.
Various methods have been developed for birth control, e.g. birth control pill and IUD, etc. However, using a condom for birth control is still a simple method for those people, who may have side effects when using other birth control methods, or due to personal preference. While no contraceptive device provides 100% protection, a condom can aid in the prevention of having pregnancy when properly used. For the purpose of preventiing transmission of sexual diseases, a condom is considered simple and common useful device to achieve such goal.
Some of the prior arts have shown condoms with pubic shield having different structures and features. Those prior arts best known to the Applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,898,184; 4,888,007; 4,875,490; 4,867,176; 4,840,624; 4,834,114; 4,808,174; 4,794,920; 4,781,709; 3,759,254; 3,677,225; 2,591,783; 2,548,149; 2,123,343; and, Canadian Pat. No. 1,158,507.
In some prior art references, such as shown is U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,808,174, and 4,794,920, the protecting shields are circular but small; others, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,840,624, 4,834,114, and, Canadian Pat. No. 1,158,507, the protecting shield has a general triangle shape; and others, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,898,184, and 4,875,490, the protecting shield is in different shapes but having the portion near or below the genital area to be narrow and small. All the mentioned prior art references having a common feature of making the portion of the protecting shield near the scrotum area to be small typically to allow the tapes or adhesive means to be effective while the user poses his or her legs in different positions without possibly tearing the lower portion of the shield.
Other prior art reference, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,709 do have a larger protecting shield; and the shield is to be worn without adhesive means at the lower portion and hang freely in front of the genital region to allow the user moving his leg freely without possibly tearing the lower portion of the shield. However, lack of fastening means at the lower portion could make the lower porting swing in uncertain positions when the user is in a face-down and crawling position.
None of the above mentioned prior art references shows a protecting shield having larger lower portioin and a folding portion near the scrotum to accompany the user's legs movement while still having adhesive means at the lower portion for maintaining fastening effort to the user's body.
Other factor is that in most of the prior art references, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,875,490, 4,867,176, 4,80,624, 808,174, and, 4,794,920, they make their devices as a one-piece formation and having no securing ring between the shield and the shield; such approach may cause the device easier to slip and lose its tightness to the penis because of lacking the securing effort at the bottom of a penis. Other art references, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,888,007(in his FIG. 10), 2,591,783, and Canadian Pat. No. 1,158,507, have shown devices with a ring by using a conventional condom project on a protecting shield; however, they come to two-pieces formation that require additional effort to insert the condom on the shield during a sexual activity.
This application eliminates such additional effort by integrating the shield, the securing ring, and a uniformly thick sheath as a one-piece formation. Canadian Pat. No. 1,158,507 did suggest that a condom may form an extension of and be integral with his tube (his no. 39) this is jointed to and projects forwardly and upwardly of a central portion of his sheet (his no. 13). However, such approach would make the tubular sheath having a thicker portion of double layers near the open end than the remains of portion of the tube that only has a single layer as seen in his FIG. 1. Such approach can also be seen in FIG. 10 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,007. This application provides a uniform thick tubular sheath with the securing ring integrated directly about the protecting shield, thus eliminating the double layer portion for providing more sensitive feeling while still having the securing ring and having the device as a one-piece formation. Such approach has not been found in the prior art references.
Among those prior art reference, nobody has shown a protecting shield having a folding portion that accompanies the user's leg movement; and nobody has shown a sheath with securing ring be integrated directly about the center portion of a shield. The market is therefore lacking of a simple device that has a protecting shield which can allow the user legs free move while still adhesive to the user body. The market is also lacking of a device in a one-piece formation having both shield and securing ring that allows the device for easier use, secure, and maintaining high sensitive feeling.
That special topic is what I present in my invention.